Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-25200606-20161112055638
Miguri Yamauchi Basic Information and Physical Description *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Age: 43 *Height: 6'8ft (213.36cm) *Weight: 215lbs (97.5kg) *Title: The Wrathful Father *Theme: Enraged Berserker Miguri seems to be rather normal in appearance, although he has a few, if any distinguishing features like his eyes and body type. His eye color appears to be a very piercing blood red color, indicated by the burning soul of rage within him. He has very long, feminine like hair, that shines a jet black color. He normally wears very casual attire, normally a semi-casual undershirt and brown-ish pants, with black composite-toed boots. He also has a clip-on tie on, usually. He may not be too special in appearance, but its everything else about him that shows his uniqueness, even among other awakened individuals Personality Miguri has a very sparked, and fiery personality. He tries to keep himself from getting angry, but often find himself annoyed at others. He has no full moral compass, as he chooses to only help others when it benefits in saving the dominions of Eden, and even though he's one of the way-high upper class types, he chooses to help those who are less fortunate, earning him a good reputation, despite his often anger induced outbursts at others when they mess up. Miguri's anger comes from to other reasons, one is from his spark, which literally makes his soul an endless source of burning wrath, while the other reason, is a tragic one. Spark - Unending Wrath When Miguri went unconscious when his wife and kid were killed, he actually awakened and unleashed his spark. After awakening and being told what it was, he went to work to try and master it. Miguri's spark is literally an endless burning pit of seething rage, which affected him very early on. He has developed it over 20 something years to be able to utilize it for various different purposes. One of these is that he put the rage passively through his body, enhancing his body fully. It made his blood very hot, almost like an acid, which glows the angrier he gets, along with speeding up his natural human healing a good degree. It also gives him a big advantage in physical strength as any damage he takes contributes to his rage, allowing him to gain further physical and magical power. Another thing he can do is utilize his Anger to form various constructs of varying types. While he is not complicated enough to summon a fully working rifle, he can summon such simple things as small AOE based blast balls (which are just balls of super condensed rage which cause alot of collatoral damage), among other things such as his favorite, a very crudely put together hunk of metal he calls "The Enraged Greatsword" which essentially is a near 8-foot long slab of edged and nicked metal on a hilt with handle. This sword is not weak though, as it is capable (depending on his rage) of causing both massive physical blunt damage as well as being able to cleave through several targets at once, plus if any of its nicks hits an enemy it will cause massively fatal lacerations. But by far the most impressive and most mysterious part of his Spark is something that is known as The 10 Seals of Ragnarok, which is a special transformation system based on how much rage he builds up and releases. Currently he only has 2 of the 10 seals unlocked, as he unlocked the first one when his wife and kid were murdered, and the second one when fighting another monster attacking his place of residence. Whenever a seal is "broken" due to a massive increase in his rage, Miguri will physically transform, as his blood grows hotter, his body becomes thicker and bigger, making him more durable and much stronger. It is unknown what the other seals transformations look like, but even he has speculated it may look close an Oni, a demon of Yesod origin. Skills, Abilities, and Equipment Upon learning various forms of fire magic, one of the things he's learned to do is that he can use a form of rage-like fire magic that comes from his soul to which he can use for various purposes, such as causing combustions against monsters or beings who are fighting him with the snap of a finger, or being able to utilize and mix it with his physical fighting stance. This in turn makes him dangerous in combat as he can not only wield really effective physical prowess, he can also utilize this rage-like magic in sync with it to cause damage at range as well, making him somewhat unpredictable. Other than his magic he is adept at melee-based combat and has pretty good experience with firearms due to him being trained by his father, albeit he's much more skilled in using a tech-based blade rather than long range. He has a very specific custom-made Tech-blade that was crafted by his father. This blade, when wielded has intelligent, sentient boosted nano machines in it that allow the blade to slowly repair itself should any damage be done to it, making it a more unique blade. Its also made of a specific type of semi-fragile material which while it allows him to cut through even some of the toughest material Backstory During when Miguri was married, in his twenties, he was moving from one dominion to the other when a monster attack came out of nowhere. Perimeter defenses were set up and tried to secure them and others getting across, but most of the others died while he picked up a dead soldiers rifle and tried ot keep the monsters off of his wife and child, but he was swatted away. Bleeding profusely, he had no choice as he watched his wife and child get eaten in front of him, this was when he blacked out. When he awoke, he was in a hospital bed, fully healed from his lethal damage, and hearing voices calling him a "demon" around him. He wished to know what was going on, and some unindentified scientist-types came around and brought him to their facility, where they explained that he had awakened. After explaining what happened, Miguri couldn't believe what he was hearing, but as he said he didn't believe them he felt as if his whole body was on fire, to which then he believed them. As of now, Miguri is in his early 40's and has better understood what his spark is and exactly what he can do with it, while picking up some valuable magic learning along the way. Now, he lives in the city of Nazareth on the Dominion of Keter, where he is still learning to fully control and one day fully unleash his spark's full power.